Run Devil Run
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke yang keren malah babak belur dihajar cewek-cewek cantik nan keren. Cewek-cewek ini juga memanggilnya DEVIL! Ada apa sebenarnya? This songfict from SNSD's song. Mind to R&R ?


**Run Devil Run**

**Chara by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by : SNSD**

**Story by : Ran Uchiha V^^V**

**Main Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Chara : Karin , Ino , Tayuya , Shion , Temari , Tenten**

**OC : Ran**** Fujisaki *numpang nongol yah - plakk* , Rin Fujisaki**

bacalah sambil mendengarkan lagunya. MANTAP LOH!

**ENJOY THIS SONGFICT MINNA-SAN ...**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Ttokbaro hae neon jeongmal Bad boy

Sarangbodan hogisimppun

Geu dongan nan neo ttaeme kkamppak

Sogaseo neomeogangeoya

Neon jaemieobso maeneo eobso

Neon Devil Devil neon neon

_Do it right you're really a bad boy _

_M__ore curiosity than love_

_A__ll this time I have been blindly fooled by you_

_You're no fun _

_Y__ou don't have manners _

_Y__ou're a Devil Devil you are you are_

**Sakura POV**

"Dengar-dengar Sasuke-kun itu banyak simpanannya ya?"

"Ahh mana mungkin? Dia kan sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura?"

"Hei selama janur kuning belum terpasang, siapa pun belum resmi memilikinya."

"Dapat darimana kau peribahasa begitu?"

"Dari temanku di Indonesia."

"Hah ada-ada saja kau ..."

"Tapi benar loh. Sasuke-kun kan ganteng. Banyak fans pula. Selalu digosipkan dengan wanita-wanita yang juga beken di kampus kita. Kudengar kemarin Sasuke-kun berkencan dengan Karin."

Aku sedaritadi menguping biang gossip kampusku dari balik dinding pemisah antara aku dan para BiGoss itu. Hatiku mulai panas, sudah kupastikan pasti wajahku saat ini memerah menahan amarah.

Kulihat wajah lelaki yang sudah familiar dalam otakku sedang menghampiriku. Wajah orang yang sedang digossipkan tadi. Dia tersenyum. Aku yang tadinya ingin marah, harus memendam sementara perasaan marah ini. Sungguh ini sebenarnya tidak lucu. Tapi aku tetap memaksakan tersenyum agar tunanganku ini tidak curiga.

Harus kubuktikan sendiri gossip-gossip tadi. Sampai berita ini benar adanya, panggil aku wanita buta yang terbuai oleh setan tertampan yang berada dihadapanku saat ini. Kaki jenjangku mengikuti langkah tunanganku menuju mobil yang akan mengantarkanku ke apartemennya.

Ne haendeupon sumaneun namjan han geuljaman bakkun yeoja

Nae kokkaji yeokgyeoun Perfume, nugu geonji seolmyeonghaebwa

Neon na mollae nugul mannaneun kkeumjjikhan geu beoreut mot gochyeotni

Ttwieo bwado sonbadak aningeol

_The many men in your cellphone are all women that had one letter changed_

_My nose is even disgusted by the Perfume, tell me who's it is_

_Have you not been able to fix your atrocious habit of meeting people without me knowing_

_Even if you run you're still on my palm_

Perlahan kuperhatikan satu-satu SMS yang masuk di Inbox HP kekasihku. Cowok berambut raven emo yang mencuat ke belakang. Seorang Uchiha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

"**Aishiteru Sasuke-kun ..."** begitulah kira-kira kalimat yang selalu tercantum dalam tiap SMS di Inbox Sasuke. Ada puluhan dari nama berbeda-beda. Tentu saja juga ada SMS dariku. Rata-rata namanya laki-laki. Tapi kenapa berani berkata 'aishiteru' pada Sasuke? Apa Sasuke yaoi? Ahh tak mungkin!

Sekarang jari-jari lentikku berpindah dari menu 'Inbox' ke menu 'Sent'. Sungguh terkejut aku melihat balasan SMS dari nama-nama di Inbox tadi. Memang Contact Name-nya memakai nama-nama pria. Tapi di dalam SMSnya Sasuke memanggil sang pengirim dengan nama-nama wanita. **Karin, Ino, Tayuya, Shion, Temari, Tenten. **Nama-nama ini memang sudah familiar. Dan tak kusangka Sasuke akan membalas pernyataan 'Aishiteru' mereka dengan pernyataan 'Aishiteru mo'.

DRRRTTT ... DRRRTTT ... HP Sasuke bergetar. Kubuka SMS yang masuk. Contact Name-nya Deidara, setelah kubaca isi SMSnya. Argh! Kau percaya? Sasuke akan berkencan dengan orang ini sebentar lagi. Mana mungkin Sasuke berkencan dengan laki-laki. Yang kuingat Deidara itu saudara Ino. Deidara anggota Akatsuki, gank yang super sibuk. Ahh! Tak mungkin! HP Sasuke langsung kugeletakkan secara asal di meja.

Kubaringkan kepalaku dibantalan sofa. Kupijat-pijat kepalaku yang penat dengan ulah tersembunyi Sasuke. Baru kusadari ada kaos Sasuke yang kutindih. Kutarik perlahan. Uhm .. hei ini bau parfum cewek! Apa-apaan ini! Lihat saja Sasuke! Sampai kau ketahuan berselingkuh! Tak kulepaskan dari genggaman dendamku! LICIKNYA DIRIMU DEVIL!

You better run run run run run

deoneun mot bwa geoteocha jullae

You better run run run run run

nal butbabado gwansim kkeodullae Hey

Deo meotjin naega doeneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma

You better run run run run run

Ttak geollyeosseo yak ollyeosseo

Run Devil Devil Run Run

_You better run run run run run_

_I can't see you no more, i want to kick you out_

_You better run run run run run_

_Even if you clinge onto me _

_I'm going to turn my attention off of you Hey_

_I'll pay you back on day I become more fabulous_

_don't forget_

_You better run run run run run_

_You're caught red handed, you provoked me _

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

**CEKLEK! **Kulihat Sasuke sudah amat rapi dan err sepertinya dia bersiap akan pergi. Ternyata benar Sasuke akan berkencan. Hmmh ... aku harus mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan dibelakangku selama ini. Sepertinya lebih baik aku buntuti dia sebentar lagi.

"Sakura-chan, aku mau pergi dulu. Ada janji sama Akatsuki."

"Hmmh ... lamakah Sasuke-kun?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kalau kau mau pulang, pakai taxi saja ya? Atau mau kuantar sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng, "Uh uh ... tak perlu. Aku masih mau disini. Aku mau istirahat sebentar. Penat dari kampus tadi."

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu ya?"

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-kun.

"Okay. Aishiteru Sakura-chan."

'Hn. GOMBAL!' batinku. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum membalas senyuman Sasuke yang akan pergi err 'bertemu' dengan 'Akatsuki'. Aku yakin kalau dia tidak bertemu dengan Akatsuki yang sebenarnya.

Larilah dari statusmu sebagai tunanganku Sasuke, LARILAH! Larilah untuk mencari kesenangan dengan selingkuhanmu. Hmmh ... sebaiknya aku bersiap sekarang juga.

Baru kuingat aku punya beberapa nomer kekasih gelap Sasuke. Harus kutelfon mereka. Minta mereka menemaniku jadi stalker sekaligus menunjukkan salah satu dari koleksi simpanan Sasuke.

TUUUT ... TUUT ... "Moshi moshi"

"Moshi moshi. Karin, ini aku Sakura."

"Ohh ada apa Sakura? Tumben menhubungiku?"

"Jadi begini ... BLA BLA BLA"

"APA? Baiklah! Akan kubantu."

"Kutunggu di taman sekarang."

Kutelfon Karin, begitu pula Tayuya, Tenten, Temari. 'Kena kau Sasuke!' aku nge-smirk sendiri.

Nae gyeoteseo salmyeosi heulgit

Dareun yeojal kkok hulteobwa

Na eopseul ttaen neon Super Playboy

Gogae deureo daedapaebwa

Neon jaemieobso maeneo eobso

Neon Devil Devil neon neon

_You stealthily eyeball another girl next to me_

_When i'm not around you're a Super Playboy_

_Raise your head and answer me_

_You're no fun_

_You don't have manners, you're a Devil _

_Devil you are you are_

**Ino POV**

"Sasuke-kun! Disini!" teriakku. Dan lelaki tampan itu pun menghampiriku.

"Gomen aku agak terlambat sayang." kata Sasuke

"Tak apa." sahut Ino

"Baiklah kalau begitu langsung saja kita jalan. Kau mau ice cream?"

"Tentu saja." kutarik tangan Sasuke menuju tukang ice cream di ujung taman ini. Aku tersenyum kesenangan. Sudah lama aku tak berkencan dengan Sasuke. Yah, aku sadar aku cuma selingkuhan Sasuke. Tapi toh aku ber-hak mendapatkan kesenangan batin begini.

"Sasuke-kun, kau lama sekali tidak mengajakku berkencan? Apa kamu sibuk?"

"Hn"

"Uhh ... jangan pelit kata denganku Sasuke-kun. Aku kan lagi kengen sama kamu apa kamu enggak kangen sama aku?" tanyaku sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke malah tidak menjawab. Aku pun penasaran, kudongakkan kepalaku ke wajah Sasuke. Aku amat kesal karena Sasuke malah memperhatikan dua wanita yang duduk di bangku di depan kios ice cream. Lumayan cantik sih. Aku pun mendengus sebal.

Kulihat yang satu berkacamata dengan frame hitam, selaras dengan rambutnya yang hitam. Poninya lurus berbentuk lengkungan menutupi dahinya. Rambutnya diikat tinggi keatas, ikatannya membentuk cepol dengan menyisakan sebagian rambutnya untuk menjuntai menutupi cepolannya. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan atasan garis-garis coklat-krem, bawahannya adalah jeans biru muda model terompet di ujungnya. Sedangkan wanita satunya mempunyai rambut dan memakai baju yang sama. Sepertinya mereka kembar. Bedanya, wanita satunya mempunyai poni dibentuk miring ke kiri menutupi sebagian jidatnya dan alis kirinya. Rambutnya di kuncir dua tepat di belakang telinga. Mereka kasual dan manis. Huh! Sasuke mulai senyum genit. Dasar playboy!

You better run run run run run

deoneun mot bwa geoteocha jullae

You better run run run run run

nal butbabado gwansim kkeodullae Hey

Deo meotjin naega doeneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma

You better run run run run run

Ttak geollyeosseo yak ollyeosseo

Run Devil Devil Run Run

_You better run run run run run_

_I can't see you no more _

_I want to kick you out_

_You better run run run run run_

_Even if you clinge onto me _

_I'm going to turn my attention off of you Hey_

_I'll pay you back on day I become more fabulous_

_don't forget_

_You better run run run run run_

_You're caught red handed _

_you provoked me _

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

"Ino ... pesanlah ice cream dulu. Aku akan mencarikan tempat."

Kuanggukkan saja kepalaku. 'Dan pasti sebentar lagi kau akan menghampiri mereka kan?' batinku kesal. Benar saja, Sasuke sudah menjabat tangan keduanya bergantian. Kedua wanita itu membalasnya dengan ramah. ARGH! Mereka pasti terpesona dengan kharisma Sasuke!

Larilah Sasuke! LARILAH! Kau tahu kau sudah mengkhianati Sakura. Sebentar lagi pasti kau menambah daftar selingkuhanmu. Kupikir kau sudah cukup hanya dengan berselingkuh denganku.

"**You better run run run run run ..." **ringtone HPku berbunyi. Segera saja kuangkat telfon dari nomer tak kukenal ini. "Moshi moshi."

**Sakura POV**

Aku daritadi menjadi stalker bersama Karin, Tayuya, Shion, Tenten dan Temari. Kami bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang tak jauh dari kios ice cream yang didatangi Ino dan Sasuke. Tak kusangka ternyata Sasuke benar-benar mengkhianatiku. Kudengar komentar-komentar dari pacar gelap Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi sekutuku karena mereka sudah mengakui kesalahan mereka dan akan membalaskan dendam bersama denganku.

"ARGH! Lihat itu! Sasuke kurang ajar!" Karin yang paling terobsesi sudah tak bisa menahan frustasinya lagi. Berbeda dengan Shion yang hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Sedangkan Temari dan Tenten sudah bersiap-siap mengepalkan tangan untuk menghajar Uchiha bungsu itu.

Tayuya justru menenangkan mereka, "Sabarlah teman-teman. Tujuan kita disini sama-sama ingin membuat Sasuke jera. Kalau kalian gegabah bisa-bisa Sasuke The Devil ini akan kabur lagi ke pelukan wanita lain."

"PPSSTT ... Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Ino. Jadi kalian tenanglah." tambahku lagi.

TUUT ... TUUT ... "Moshi moshi." Kulihat disana Ino sedang menempelkan HPnya di telinganya. Berarti benar kalau ini Ino.

"Moshi moshi. Ino, ini aku Sakura. Langsung saja ya. Kau ada di kios ice cream kan bersama Sasuke kan. Aku tau kau selingkuhan Sasuke."

"Ahh ... Jadi kau tau Sakura! Gomen ne. GOMEN!" kulihat Ino sedang gelagapan. "Bagaimana kau tau aku disini?" tambah Ino.

"Hei sudahlah tak apa. Aku bersembunyi dengan kekasih gelap Sasuke lainnya di balik semak-semak. Ada Karin, Tayuya. Tenten, Temari dan Shion. Sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku membalaskan dendam untuk Sasuke. Jadi rencananya begini ... BLA BLA BLA."

"Hmm baiklah Sakura. Aku sekarang juga sudah geregetan dengan Sasuke yang dekat-dekat dengan dua wanita itu. UHH! Baiklah aku memesan ice cream dulu Sakura." Telefon pun ditutup. Aku ber-tos-ria dengan sekongkolku. IT'S OVER DEVIL!

Ttak geollyeosseo yak ollyeosseo

Run Devil Devil Run Run

Yae na gateun ae eodido eobeo

janmeori gullyeoseo silmanghaesseo

Nan gyaenedeul boda deo daedanhae

neo geureoke keoseo mwo doellae

(kkabulji mallaetji) neol saranghae jul ttae jal haraetji

_Hey, there's no other kid like me, you're been using tricks and I'm disappointed_

_I'm more incredible than them, what are you going to do later on growing up like that_

_(Told you not to fool around)_

_I told you to do well when I loved you_

**Normal**** POV**

"Jadi kalian kembar? Makanya kecantikan kalian sama-sama memukau." Uchiha bungsu pun mulai meluncurkan kegombalannya pada si kembar Fujisaki, Ran dan Rin.

Terlihat tangan bocah Uchiha itu sudah mulai menggenggam tangan Ran, wanita yang rambutnya diikat tinggi ke atas. Sementara Rin, saudara kembarnya tertawa geli mendengar gombalan sang pangeran Uchiha.

"Apa kalian tau? Gadis cantik seperti kalian itu pantas bersanding dengan pangeran sepertiku." Lagi-lagi sang Uchiha bungsu bergombal ria. Tangan kirinya tetap menggenggam tangan kanan Ran, tapi kali ini tangan kanan sang Uchiha juga ikut beraksi dengan mengelus pipi mulus Rin. Rin hanya terkikik geli.

Tanpa mereka sadari, gadis berambut pirang kuncir kuda yang sudah selesai mengantri ice cream tengah berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. Sasuke masih dengan santai menggombal pada Fujisaki bersaudara tanpa merasakan aura membunuh dari Ino. Ino mendengus kesal melihatnya.

**Ino POV**

'Dasar pantat ayam!' bola mataku memutar pertanda bosan.

'Kali ini aku harus serius.' kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku yang beralaskan high heels 10 cm ke arah mereka. Kedua tanganku tengah memegang ice cream rasa vanilla. Bibirku mulai tersenyum mengingat apa yang akan terjadi dengan 'pacar'-ku itu sebentar lagi.

Rencana pun dimulai. Jarakku dan Sasuke mulai menipis, tinggal 3 langkah dan ... SRAAKK! SPLASH! Dengan mulus aku berpura-pura tersandung. Kedua ice cream di tanganku jatuh tepat di muka Sasuke setelah sempat melayang ke udara.

"ARGH! Apa-apaan kau Ino! Lihat mukaku jadi belepotan begini! Aduh kemejaku juga ikut kotor!" kudengar Sasuke sedang mengoceh pertanda jengkel. Tangan-tangan yang awalnya digunakan untuk menyentuh Fujisaki bersaudara, sekarang sedang membersihkan muka dan kemejanya. Pengunjung yang ada di kios ice cream ini pun memandang muka Sasuke dengan ekspresi kekagetan, tapi tak sedikit pula yang menahan tawa mereka. Bibirku pun membentuk seringai puas.

"That's for all of your naughty, Super Playboy!" kataku

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" Sasuke pun berlagak innocent

You better run run run run run

Deoneun mot bwa geoteocha jullae

You better run run run run run

Nal butbabado gwansim kkeodullae Hey

Deo meotjin naega doeneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma

You better run run run run run

Nal butbabado gwansim kkeodullae Hey

Deo meotjin naega doeneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma

You better run run run run run

_You better run run run run run_

_I can't see you no more _

_I want to kick you out_

_You better run run run run run_

_Even if you clinge onto me _

_I'm going to turn my attention off of you Hey_

_I'll pay you back on day I become more fabulous_

_don't forget_

_You better run run run run run_

_You're caught red handed _

_you provoked me _

_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

**Normal POV**

"Maksudnya adalah aku Sasuke. TUNANGANMU!" Lagi-lagi tanpa disadari Sasuke, ada kejutan manis dari tunangannya tercinta, Sakura Haruno. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Se-sedang apa ka-kamu di-disini Sa-sakura?" Sasuke mulai terlihat gugup. Di depannya sudah siap Ino dan Sakura yang menghadangnya. Sedangkan Ran dan Rin memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Ladies, dia ini Playboy kelas kakap! Hampir saja kalian termakan rayuannya. Bisa-bisa kalian menjadi simpanannya yang ke sepuluh dan yang kesebelas." jelas Ino pada Fujisaki bersaudara. Ran dan Rin pun memandang penuh kejengkelan pada Sasuke. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Sasuke kali ini. Sudah belepotan begini, kepergok Sakura, target simpanan barunya pun turut melayang.

"I-ini tidak se-seperti yang ka-kalian dengar!" elak Sasuke. Kakinya mundur dengan perlahan, bersiap untuk kabur lagi. BRAAKKK! Meja di belakang Sasuke pun digebrak keras.

"Mencoba lari dari kami lagi DEVIL?" tanya Temari tegas dari arah belakang Sasuke. Terlihat sekarang gerakan Sasuke terkunci karena Temari, Tenten dan Tayuya menghadangnya dari belakang. Ketiganya sudah siap mengepalkan tangan mereka.

"ARGH!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Dia bersiap berlari ke arah kanan. Namun gerakannya kembali terhenti karena melihat Shion yang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Kedua tangan Shion berada di pinggangnya seakan menyekat Sasuke untuk pergi. Baru kali ini dia melihat wanita selembut Shion memandang horor kepadanya.

Tak kehabisan akal maka Sasuke bersiap kabur ke arah kiri. Lagi-lagi dia harus menghentikan gerakannya. Karin sudah siap menghadangnya. Tangan Karin terlipat di depan dadanya.

Sasuke tetap berusaha untuk kabur. Badannya berputar mencari celah untuk kabur. Namun ... NIHIL! Sekarang dia sedang dikepung wanita-wanita yang dia khianati. Ino pun menarik kemeja kotak-kotak biru Sasuke untuk mendekat padanya. "Kau sudah tau kan resikonya mengkhianatiku?" PLAKK! Dengan sukses Ino menampar pipi mulus Sasuke. Dilemparkannya tubuh Sasuke ke arah Shion yang ada di seberangnya.

Shion dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus pipi Sasuke. Sasuke sudah mulai ke-GR-an. "Sakit kah Sasuke?" Sasuke pun mengangguk, merasa akan mendapat ampun dari Shion yang dikenal pemaaf. Namun ternyata ... SALAH BESAR! "Ohh, kalau begitu aku tambahkan ya?" PLAKK! Bibir Shion pun mengeluarkan senyum kepuasannya. Tubuh Sasuke terlempar lagi. Kali ini ke arah Karin.

Karin menangkapnya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Rasa sakitmu ini belum sebanding dengan rasa sakit kami, DEVIL!" BUAG! Sikut Karin pun bertubrukan keras dengan punggung Sasuke. Dengan penuh amarah Karin melemparkan Sasuke ke arah Triple T, Temari, Tenten dan Tayuya.

Temari yang ada di tengah menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang mulai akan limbung. Tenten dan Tayuya memegang kedua tangan 'Pangeran Uchiha' mereka. Tanpa banyak omong, Temari menjambak rambut emo Sasuke, sedangkan Tayuya dan Tenten mencakar lengan putih mulus milik Sasuke. "AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" erang Sasuke, berharap balasan atas perbuatannya ini untuk segera berakhir. Sayang sekali harapannya itu malah ditepis dengan pembalasan dendam selanjutnya.

Sekarang Fujisaki bersaudara sudah siap meluapkan kejengkelan mereka yang sudah hampir terkena getah atas kegombalan Sasuke tadi. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ran memegang pundak kanan Sasuke, berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu pula Rin, tapi dia ada di sisi Sasuke yang lainnya. "Kuharap kau tak mengulanginya pada kami karena balasannya akan fatal, DEVIL!" kata mereka bersamaan. Kaki mereka yang memakai high heels mulai menghentak dan ujung high heels-nya tepat mengenai sepatu gladiator Sasuke. Meski tidak runcing tapi rasanya benar-benar sakit karena tekanannya amat besar. Mata Sasuke membelalak lalu dia berteriak kembali meluapkan rasa sakitnya.

I neolbeun sesang baneun namja neo hana ppajyeobwatja

Kkok naman bwajul meotjin namja nan gidarillae honja

_In this wide world half of them are men, no matter if you're out_

_I'm going to wait alone for an awesome man who will only look at me_

Sasuke dilepaskan dan mulai terhuyung. Dia hampir saja jatuh ke tanah kalau tidak ditangkap oleh Sakura. "Hai Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura ramah berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang sudah panas.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Sasuke mulai nyengir, dia benar-benar kesakitan secara fisik. Berbeda dengan wanita-wanita disekelilingnya yang merasakan sakit secara batin. Begitu pula wanita yang sekarang menahannya untuk tetap berdiri ini.

"Kau tau? Kau memang terlihat baik dari luar Sasuke-kun. Pahatan wajah dari Kami-sama yang membuatmu begitu tampan, kulit putih mulus, postur tubuh proporsional juga dandanan yang modis. Pasti semua wanita akan takhluk padamu. Termasuk juga aku." kata Sakura mengelus wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tapi siapa sangka kau busuk di dalamnya? Benar-benar Super Playboy! Kau tidak pantas lagi dipanggil Pangeran atau pun Angel. Lihatlah wanita-wanita yang kau permainkan disekelilingmu. Kau lebih pantas dipanggil ..." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Kaki jenjangnya sudah siap menekuk. "DEVIL!" lanjut Sakura lagi. DUAGH! Para pengunjung kios ice cream yang sedaritadi menonton, semakin tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Sakura menendang alat vital Sasuke dengan penuh hasrat untuk balas dendam.

"EENNGGGGHHHH ... AARRRGGGHHHH!" Sasuke pun mengerang kesakitan. Kesembilan wanita tadi berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar ambruk.

"Ingin berlari lagi untuk mencari wanita lain Sasuke?" Tanya Triple T. Sasuke tetap memegang alat vitalnya untuk meredam rasa sakit tanpa menghiraukan sindiran dari Triple T.

"Jangan harap dapatkan kami lagi Sasuke." Lanjut Karin, Shion dan Ino bersamaan.

"Dan jangan sampai ada wanita lagi yang dibutakan olehmu." kata Rin. "Laki-laki yang lebih baik darimu begitu banyak Sasuke." tambah Ran.

"Dan ... akan lebih baik kalau kami menanti sendirian untuk mendapatkan pria yang lebih setia pada kami. Hanya akan setia pada kami, juga tidak akan melirik ke wanita lain. Ya! Yang hanya melihat pada kami. Kami akan mencari pria yang setia, termasuk juga aku. Aku akan mencari pengganti dirimu." Sakura pun melepas cincin tunangannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemeja Sasuke.

"BYE DEVIL!" mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang miris kepergian wanita-wanitanya. OPS! Lebih tepatnya, MANTAN wanita-wanitanya.

**- OWARI -**

huweee ... abal kah? aku benar-benar terpukul. aku bingung mau aku jadiin oneshot atau songfict. tapi berhubung jari-jariku ini udah terlanjur ngetik 5 halaman dengan format songfict jadi aku lanjutin ajja mpe selese 7 halaman.

sebenarnya gak tega bikin Sasu jadi Super Playboy gitu. Tapi berhubung menurutku dia punya kharisma paling menusuk, jadilah dia sebagai pemeran utama fict-ku. *di chidori*

disini aku mbawa 9 tokoh cwe *termasuk OC* cz aku terinspirasi ama jumlah anggota SNSD. gomen dengan lancang aku udah masukin diriku sendiri di fict ini. karna aku sendiri mau masukin Hinata itu gak tega. bagiku Hinata harus always baik hati dan tidak disakiti.

saiia minta pendapat dan kritikan yang membangun asal tidak menyakitkan hati. jangan sungkan buat bilang kekuranganku.

sebelumnya arigatou udah mau R&R. ^^


End file.
